Veronika Pierce
by XxRoseyxX
Summary: Katherine's sister, Veronika, fell in love with Damon in 1864 and risked everything to be with him, but Katherine found out and locked her in a tomb, letting her think Damon was dead. 145 years later Damon found her desiccated in the tomb and saved her. Now she must adapt to life in 2009 and help her new friends with what's to come. DamonxOC, StefanxElena, BonniexJeremy.


**Mystic Falls, Virginia. 1864**

Veronika POV

"Damon! No!" I cry out as I see him and Stefan laying in the street, bloodied. I pick up my skirts and run to them. I crouch down and move the hair from his face. I sob, pulling his head into my lap and I bite my wrist, but I know he's gone. I feel hands wrap around my waist and pull me away from him.

"No! Let me go! I can't leave him." I yell, fighting against the hands, as they tighten their grip, a man's scream and suddenly it stops. I fall to the ground and see my sister standing in her nightgown, with a man behind her. A dead man, with his neck bleeding laying next to her in the street, her mouth bloody.

"Katerina, what's happened?" I ask her and she walks to me, helping me up and hugging me.

"They were coming to save us. They died saving us. Veronika, I know about your affair with Damon." She tells me and I suck in a breath. She pulls away and snaps my neck. I wake up in a crypt underground and Katherine is standing at the entrance, so I run to it and bump into a force blocking the door.

"You can't get out. It won't let vampires out. You betrayed me and ruined my plans, so you have to be punished, little sister. You'll have plenty of time to rethink your actions in here. All eternity, actually. Oh, and Damon is dead. I didn't get a chance to feed him my blood before he was shot, so he's dead." She tells me, nonchalantly, and I choke on a sob.

"No.. Katerina, you can't do this! I'm your sister! Аз съм сестра си!" I yell and she laughs, as she leaves the tomb. I hear screaming coming from above, which I'm guessing is the other vampires. I'm all alone in this tomb. I sit in the farthest corner and cry, I cry until I can't anymore and then I just sit there, picturing the man I love laying in the street, dead. I begin to scream, and put my head on my knees.

 **Quarry near Mystic Falls, 1864**

"Emily, please, is Veronika alright?" Damon asks her, begging her to answer. She looks up with tears in her eyes.

"She was taken and burned in the church. Miss Katherine left town when she heard the news." She tells him and his whole world comes crumbling down.

"She's dead? No, she can't be.." he says, running his hands through his hair.

"Damon, if you feed, you can turn them off. Your emotions, you won't have to feel that pain, the grief. Feed and it'll be the two of us forever, brother." Stefan tells him and he knows he doesn't want eternity without her but the thought of stopping this pain, is so tempting causing him to bite into the woman's neck and drink her blood.

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 2009.**

"Damon." Stefan says after sensing someone leaning against the door frame.

"Stefan, I need to ask a favor." Damon says to Stefan, walking into Stefan's room.

"What kind of favor could you possibly ask me? After what you said to Elena?" Stefan asks him.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not worried about your girlfriend's feelings. Anyway, I have a reason for being here, asking you a favor. I found the tomb." Damon simply says.

"Damon..." Stefan starts but Damon shakes his head.

"Listen, brother. I found the tomb underneath the church and your girlfriend, has a Bennett witch as a best friend. She can open the tomb and we can save her." Damon tells him and Stefan gapes at him.

"That's not possible Damon. She died in the church in 1864 with all the other vampires. You know that. Emily was her best friend. Why would she lie to us. To you?" Stefan asks him and Damon sighs.

"She told me about the tomb after I promised to look after her ancestors. You just need to help me convince them, and I'll leave town, for good. I promise, Stef. Just help me get her back." Damon pleaded and Stefan sighed before taking out his phone and calling Elena. Bonnie and Elena were at the boarding house within 30 minutes, sitting on the couch, Elena opening and closing her mouth.

"What?! You want to help him? Stefan, are you crazy?" Elena says loudly.

"I know, but he really will leave town if we do." Stefan tells her and she calms down, believing him.

"Why do you even want in this tomb so much, Damon? What's so important?" Bonnie asks, curious.

"Who." Damon responds and they both turn their heads quickly to where he's standing in the corner. He stands up and walks to the chair and sits down.

"Who?" Elena asks him. Damon nods.

"Veronika Pierce." Damon tells them and Elena shoots up.

"You want us to help you save a Pierce? Who, Katherine's sister?" She asks and her eyes widen when she realizes she's right.

"Why would I ever help you save Katherine's sister?" She asks and Damon looks at her.

"Because she is nothing like Katherine. She is kind, compassionate, selfless, brave. She had this laugh that made your heart melt and this smile that made you want to smile. I've never met a vampire that gentle, who would face a mob rather than let her sister turn two men. She tipped off Johnathon Gilbert in 1864. It was the most courageous thing I'd ever seen, and I-" He stopped when he saw the three people staring at him.

"Oh my god, you love her." Elena says, suddenly.

"I'll help you. Only if I call my Grams for help." Bonnie says, standing and heading for the door. Elena stands there and stares at Damon.

"Tell me about her. Veronika, I mean." Elena says to him after Bonnie leaves.

"I noticed her immediately, she looked so innocent, but her eyes held so much sadness in them. I wasn't sure that was possible, because she looked only about 19. We were immediately drawn to each other, and Katherine was too interested in Stefan to notice when Veronika and I became.. involved. My last night as a mortal, Katherine compelled me to drink some of her blood, and when she was captured I feared that Veronika had been too. I knew what she was and I didn't care, so I ran to the carriage but when I opened the door and dragged Katherine out, I didn't see her and then I was shot." Damon tells her and Elena smiles. Bonnie calls and tells them to meet her and her Grams at the tomb. They all get there an hour later.

"Veronika was a good friend of Emily's, saved her life a few times, so we're happy to help her. We do this for her, not you." Sheila says to them. They nod thankfully. Bonnie and Sheila begin the spell and Damon and Stefan move the stone doorway.

"Okay, Damon, Stefan, you have a few minutes to find her before the spell lifts and the barrier is up again." She tells them and they speed in and look around the tomb, it was large and empty. They reached the farthest room, and in the farthest corner, was Veronika. She was still wearing her pale blue dress, covered in dirt and what looked like mud. She was wearing her daylight pendant, much like Katherine's but it was less flashy and much more simple, yet beautiful. Damon choked on a sob at seeing her desiccated and he picked her up and carried her out of the tomb with Stefan behind him. Elena gasped and handed him a blood bag they brought with them. He ripped it open and poured some into her mouth before she reached up and squeezed the bag, drinking greedily.

 **Veronika POV**

I had finally succumbed to the desiccation. It took years before I slowly, and painfully began to desiccate. I suffered in that tomb for years with the knowledge the man I loved was dead. Then, I felt something poured into my mouth and I knew it was blood. I wanted to stay desiccated, to escape my grief, but the blood was so refreshing that I squeezed the small bag and began to take greedier sips. When I was finally satisfied I opened my eyes and came face to face with icy blue eyes I thought were gone from my sight forever. I scream and speed to the wall on the other side of this ruin. He looks shocked at my outburst, but I don't care. I look around to see my friend, Stefan, also alive.

"Veronika.." Damon says as he slowly approaches me. I whimper and push against the wall.

"Не може да бъде . Ти си мъртъв. Това не е реално!" I sob in Bulgarian, clutching my head. I hear someone whispering and look up to see a girl, looking exactly like Katerina, and two witches.

"It's okay, Veronika. My name is Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett, and this is my Grams, Sheila. We opened the tomb." The young witch, Bonnie, tells me and I open my eyes and look at her.

"Бенет? What year is this?" I ask raspily in my English accent, and she smiles.

"It's 2009." She tells me and I shake my head, covering my mouth with my hands.

"No..." I whisper and I hear movement. I look up to see Damon walking towards me. I stand still and he cups my cheek with his hand and I gasp, seeing that he was alive. I whimper and he pulls me to him and I throw my arms around him, sobbing.

"Ти си жив! My Деймън, Липсваше ми!" I exclaim and he sucks in a breath.

"I've missed you too, Nikki." He tells me and I giggle, happily, for the first time in what I realize is a century.

"I've been in there over a century... How are you..? No.. She told me-" I stop and look at Stefan and he nods.

"She turned you? When? By the time I got to you, you were both already dead." I say and notice my slip up.

"You found us?" Damon asks me, softly. I nod.

"I hugged you to me, and I bit my wrist, but you were dead. I was going to.. I'm sorry. I never wanted this for you. Either of you. That's why I told Johnathon about the vampires." I tell them and Damon kisses my forehead. I notice the woman who looks exactly like my sister and I slowly walk towards her, not to frighten her. She smells human, and she looks concerned for me so I know she isn't Katerina.

"Мили Боже, това е тайнствен." I whisper in Bulgarian and they all look confused, especially the girl in front of me. I smile, embarrassed.

"What language is that?" The girl asks me.

"Bulgarian. It's my native language. I sometimes forget I seem to be the only one fluent. My apologies, sweetie. I'm Veronika. Forgive me for staring it's just you look just like.." I ramble and her eyes harden.

"Katherine. I swear if one more person compares me to her.." The girl says and I stare, shocked.

"Katerina.." I whisper, haunted by the last time I saw my sister as she left me in the tomb. The girl takes my hand, comfortingly and I smile grateful for the gesture.

"So, 2009, huh? Any interesting things I missed, момчета?" I ask Damon and Stefan and they look at each other.

"A lot. We should go to the house and you can clean up." Stefan tells me and I nod.

"I'd like very much to be rid of these atrocious clothes. I must look an awful mess." I state and the girl giggles. I turn surprised at the sound and she blushes.

"I just never.. You sound exactly like I thought a southern belle would sound like. I'm Elena, by the way. Stefan's girlfriend." She tells me and I turn to him, gaping. He mouths 'we'll talk later.' and I nod.

"To answer your question, Nikki, yes. You did." Damon says smirking and he intertwines his fingers with mine and I blush. We drive to the Salvatore boarding house and I gasp. It's big and it looks nothing like their house back in 1864, but they told me during the drive over that their old house is in the woods and this was built in the 1950's. When we approached Elena's car, I was amazed that no one used carriages anymore and asked her about it and she laughed, telling me carriages haven't been used in decades. I was very nervous in the car but Damon held my hand and I felt much safer with him there. He showed me to his room where I could shower and Elena showed me how to use it, and also gave me some of her clothes since she said I was practically the same size. I showered and wrapped the towel around me and Elena helped me dress. Honestly, I was thankful for the help because I was so out of my depth with all of this. I was very unsure of the clothes I was wearing.

"Trousers? And this shirt shows too much skin. I'm not sure about this, Elena." I tell her and she smiles at me.

"Veronika, you look great. Those are jeans, and everyone wear them. That v-neck shirt is fine." She tells me and I look back into the mirror. I'm wearing the 'jeans' and I admit, they are comfy, even though they're ripped, and a royal blue shirt that Elena called a 'v-neck' which showed a fair bit of bust.

"This brassiere is much more breathable than a corset." I inform her and she laughs loudly, and I join her. She helps me fix my unruly hair and I look into the mirror at my stormy gray eyes, while Elena styles my long brown hair. We head downstairs after she's finished braiding it and we walk into the living room to see everyone gathered having drinks, but they all stop talking when they see me. I turn scarlet red and walk over to Damon, who kisses my forehead. I smile at everyone and they continue their conversations, and three new people enter. A pretty blonde vampire, a handsome brunette teen boy, and a blonde teen boy, slightly older than the brunette. They looked at me and the blonde vampire came up and hugged me tightly.

"Caroline." Damon warned but I shh'd him and Caroline giggled.

"Okay, I love her. You're Veronika? I'm Caroline." Caroline says and I smile.

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Caroline." I tell her and her eyebrow raises.

"I'm Matt, Caroline's boyfriend." Matt, the blonde tells me and I smile at him.

"Hey, I'm Elena's brother Jeremy. You're from 1864? A vampire?" He asks and I nod.

"So, how are you liking 2009?" Caroline asks me, changing the subject.

"It's very different from 1864. I'm still adjusting if I'm honest. It feels like yesterday my sister locked me in that tomb, but it was 145 years.. It just seems surreal. I missed over a century. I've seen many centuries pass, I assure you, but I spent this one believing the man I loved was dead and he was believing the same. I don't understand why she would do this to me. My only crime was falling in love, it wasn't the appropriate way, I know, I was lascivious but I just don't understand.. I heard about what she did to you and it's all my fault, Caroline. I apologize immensely. My sister's homocidal tendencies must be dealt with swiftly." I tell her and she looks confused.

"You're like one of those old timey plays I have to look up the words to in the Urban dictionary." She says to me and I look at her for a minute before she smiles.

"Anyways, Damon never told us about you. I mean- he's a very private person and kind a a dick, I mean not very nice. Cold. Distant. I never understood why he was so mean to everyone." She says and I frown.

"No, he was so sweet and sensitive in 1864. Innocent even. He was kind to everyone whether he knew them or not. I don't see how it could have changed after he was turned-" I say but think of something.

"Damon. How did you turn? I didn't get there in time to turn you. So how?" I ask, fearing the answer and he turns to me.

"Katherine. She compelled me to- drink her blood." He says and I narrow my eyes.

"What else did she do? There's something you aren't telling me." I say to him and he sighs.

"She asked me about you. It was my fault, Nikki. I told her about us and she compelled me to forget." He says to me and my eyes soften.

"Oh, моя любов. That's not your fault." I tell him, cupping his cheek.

"Wow. I never thought I'd actually see Damon this way..." Bonnie says and the girls agree. I sigh.

"Catch me if you can, Mr. Salvatore." I say playfully as I speed to the cellar to get some blood. I quickly drain the bag, throwing it out. I turn around and Damon's behind me. I squeal as he backs me into the fridge and kisses me passionately. I wrap my arms around his neck and he picks me up, putting me on the fridge. His lips leave mine as they travel down my neck.

"Damon.." I say, breathlessly, trying to get his attention. He sucks at my pulse point and I almost melt.

"Hmm?" He mumbles against my neck and I inhale sharply.

"I love you. Винаги и завинаги." I tell him and he looks up at me.

"I love you, too. We have the rest of eternity to be together." He says to me, and I grin.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I ask, giggling at his expression and speeding up to his bedroom with him behind me. Suffice it to say, after 145 years of being without each other, we spent the rest of the night being as close as we could be. The next morning I pull on Damon's t-shirt and speed downstairs to get a bag of blood for both me and Damon and speed back into the room to see him awake and staring at me from the bed.

"Morning." I tell him and he grins, speeding over to me. He leans down and kisses me. I pull back.

"I have to drink. I need it after last night." I tell him, a blush rising on my cheeks. He leans down and kiss both of them, before kissing me chastely on the lips and taking a bag from me.

"What do you want to do today?" He asks as I drink my blood.

"What do people do nowadays? I think maybe you could show me around Mystic Falls?" I suggest after I finish my blood and he smirks at me.

"Sure, but for now.." He says grabbing me and flipping me so I'm beneath him and I giggle before he leans down and kisses me.

"I'm so glad I found you, Nikki. I'm never letting you go again." He promises me and I kiss him again.

* * *

 _Hey guys! XxRoseyxX here! This idea has been floating around in my head forever and I finally sat down and typed it out. Let me know what you think! Posting a new chapter hopefully before this weekend. Translations for Bulgarian words down below. I used Google Translate so if they're wrong, I apologize:)_

Това не е реално! - This is not real!

Не може да бъде. - It can't be.

Ти си мъртъв. - You're dead.

Аз съм сестра си! - I'm your sister!

Бенет? - Bennett?

Ти си жив! - You're alive!

My Деймън, Липсваше ми! - My Damon, I've missed you!

Мили Боже, това е тайнствен. - Good Lord, it's uncanny.

Момчета? - boys?

моя любов. - my love.

Винаги и завинаги. - Forever and always.


End file.
